


Hirobot

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hirobot, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Prompt Fill, bot hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt fill by then I fogot about it so I kinda half assed it at the end sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hirobot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill by then I fogot about it so I kinda half assed it at the end sorry

Tadashi and Hiro had made it to the building and his eyes widened. This couldn't have been happening, not today. A coughing girl had grabbed him to support herself and she looked at him, fear in her eyes. "Callaghan is still in there!" She had let him go to go warn other, and Tadashi looked up at the burning building. He began running forward until Hiro stood in front of him. "No! You can die in there!" He whimpered. Tadashi pulled him back. "Some one has to help, Hiro." He continued running forward, by before he had made it completely inside, he felt a body push him out.

There was a loud bang, and everything went white.

 

Tadashi woke up to the intense smell of chlorine and shook his head. He had a throbbing headache, and everything hurt. He tried to remember what happened, then panic crept its way into his chest. The fire, Callaghan-

Hiro.

Where was Hiro?! He jolted up, his heart hammering in his chest as he looked around the dark hospital room. He couldn't see anything except for a shape of a figure by the bed, hunched over. "Hiro?!" He asked, hope and panic in his voice the figure moved to sit up and he froze when he saw Aunt Cass' tear stained face. "Tadashi? Thank God." She sobbed, pulling him into a hug. Tadashi felt his shaky arms wrap around her and his breathing quicken. "Where's Hiro?" He asked softly. Aunt Cass left out another sob and shook in his arms. "H- he saved you." She sobbed out, letting the tears fall on Tadashi's neck. Tadashi swallowed roughly, feeling tears pool. "A- and?" Aunt Cass pulled away, wiping away her tears and gave him a heartbroken look.

"He died in the blast, Tadashi. He sacrificed himself to save you." Tadashi froze and his eyes widened, the tears pooling in his eyes. Hiro-

Hiro died. His precious baby brother died because of him. Because he wanted to save someone. The light bled away from his eyes as he Shut down. Hiro was gone because of his own foolishness. It was all his fault.

 

Tadashi wiped the sweat off his brow and he sat back. He already has the endoskeleton down after a few years of trying to make it the exact build. He grabbed the synthetic skin and got to work on making a mold for the face. He heard the kab door open and looked over to the door, seeing Honey come in. She walked over to the chair next to his desk and he sighed softly. Everyday since the accident, she would always come by and try to spark a conversation with him, try to get him to talk about it. He didn't want to relive the past, he didn't want to talk about how he was the reason his baby brother was gone. He turned to her, putting the cast down. "Yeah, Honey?" She blushed for a minute, messing with her lab coat before taking a deep breath. "We've been friends for a while now, and I had held off on this to give you some time to mourn, and its been a few years. Tadashi... Will you consider going on a date with me?" Tadashi gave her a blank look for a while, before he turned back to his work. "I'm busy." He said curtly. He heard her shift in her seat. "I didn't mean now, I meant later. You know, when you're not busy." He sighed again and pinched the bridge if his nose with his forefinger and thumb. 

"Honey, I don't think we'll work out, so I'm going to half to be blunt. I don't want to date you. Not now, not ever. Now can you let me work on this in peace?" He said, giving her a firm look. Honey looked down and nodded scurrying out of his lab. He went back to the mold and took a deep breath to calm his nerves, before he started working again.

 

A few months late he'd finally finished. He smiled proudly at the robot and brushed the kitten soft hair out of its face. It looked exactly like him. He stood up and let his eyes roam over the model, checking for any imperfections. He grinned and grabbed the chip where he'd programmed the personality and the kill code if he ever needed to use it, but he doubted it. Once he'd finished the programing, he reached over to its back, pressing a few spots so the jack could open up, and he put in the chip. He turned it around and out in the code, turning it on. He heard the familiar whirring and turned it back around, smirking. "Tell me your name." He said softly. The robot blinked brown eyes and tilted its head to the side. "Hiro Hamada." Tadashi's smile widened and he brushed more hair out of his face. "And who am I?" He asked. Hiro gave him a small smile. "You're my Aniki." 

 

Tadashi pushed Hiro's small body on the bed and spread his legs, crawling after him. He pressed his lip against his, and pulled back when he didn't respond. "Hiro I thought you understood." The robot sat up tilting its head to tell side. "You didn't say what we were going to do, Aniki." Tadashi rubbed at his face. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get Hiro to react the way he wanted him to. He couldn't understand what he was doing wrong. He pulled his shirt back on and sat back on the bed. "We'll try again tomorrow." He said softly, going back to the desk and writing down the results. 

He couldn’t get the robot to react like how Hiro used to, he just- He pulled at his hair and sighed gently. What was he doing? His gaze went empty and his eyes trailed to the empty space that used to be Hiro's side. He was starting to go mad. He was making a robot to take care of his sick love for his late brother. Tadashi plopped to the floor as tears pooled in his eyes. It was useless.. Everything was useless. He lost Hiro, and it was his own fault. And not only that, he was violating the memory of his for his own sick desires. He wasn't a hood brother. He didn't deserve him.   
And now he was gone.


End file.
